Thing
by killermuffin
Summary: Those spicy foods, man. Kyou could have insomnia, or he could just be really deprived. You know what I'm talking about. [yukixkyou... or kyouxyuki? @_@]


**DISCLAIMER:** I own Yuki and Kyou. I'm also a compulsive liar.  
  
**Feedback:** would rawk the haus.  
  
**WARNINGS:** SHOUNEN-AI/**YAOI.** THIS MEANS M A L E / M A L E situations and references. **G A Y.** Got it?  
  
**AN:** This takes place during (anime)volume three, when Momiji invites the Furuba-gumi (sans Shigure) to the hot springs. Yuki and Kyou end up having to sleep together, which neither of them is happy about. :D This idea just popped into my head the other night. It has absolutely no emotional significance, although I'd like to think it does. ^^;; Title is a stupid, stupid reference to the walking hand in 'The Addams Family,' for reasons you will soon understand, but it also is obscure and sounds cool, and since this is a completely unimportant piece of fiction, who cares. XD Enjoy!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thing  
  
He could not sleep. It had to have been over two hours since they had gone to bed and still no sleep had come. He closed his eyes, but they eventually crept open again. The white noise flowing softly from the hot springs outside could have put anyone to sleep, but not him. He tried rolling over or lying on his back or stomach. Everything he tried was uncomfortable excepting his right side, and lying on his right side gave him a view that was keeping him from sleep.  
  
A sigh escaped him and he once again traced the moonlight as it poured in from the tall windows facing the hot springs and forest. Faint, pale shafts dove into slate-colored hair, fell lazily over a bare shoulder that had crept out of the gray-lavender robe, slid into the downward sloping waist and upward over the broad hips, further exposed the ridged mixture of the wrinkled robe and a bunched corner of the blanket, and shone along the thin, languorous limbs that emerged from the folds of fabric. The moonlit figure shifted slightly and produced a sleepy, breathy noise.  
  
If the form lying next to him happened to turn over and see how close he was as opposed to when they first went to bed, he was sure hell would be raised. He estimated that he was near to a foot away, give or take the inches that his legs and torso angled toward the curved body beside him. They had started on opposite edges of the futon, and the other had remained stationary while in his sleepless tossings and turnings and examinations he had managed to roll at least three feet the wrong way. He was sure to keep his head at the furthest distance, but he didn't know why.  
  
Another shift, and another breathy noise found his ears. He stared at the bare shoulder of milky, perfect skin, at the thin waist and the hips. _Wider than some girls I know…_ he thought with a hint of disgust. However, he forgot the disgust quickly; his mind gave an involuntary shift to the fact that those hips were also compelling in a different way. He wrestled with his thoughts; grappled with what he wanted and what he absolutely, positively should not do. The digital clock placed on a small table in the room did not tick, but in his head he felt time crawling along. He was losing sleep due to various things, and it was frustrating him.  
  
At least three different songs were playing in his ears and simultaneously throbbing, sweeping, and resonating; all creating an intrusive dissonance that did nothing but drive him slowly insane. He mentally attempted to set them aside and tried to remember all the words to one song that he could fall asleep to, but the others returned. They kept marching back, never failing, fading in and out as if someone was toying with the volume. He blinked, and casually remembered that the song he had been trying to fight them off with happened to be one that the sleeping individual beside him particularly enjoyed. It was always playing through the walls to him, always at an inconvenient time, such as when he was reading or trying to do work. It always served as a sort of background music, muffled and somewhat pertaining to the scene at hand, although you didn't need to connect the two.  
Those lyrics… he had learned them over countless incidences of musical intrusion, but most of them escaped him now.  
_You float like a feather in a beautiful world… I wish I was special… you're so fucking special… but I'm a creep…_  
  
He concentrated for a moment on the other's breathing and whether it was normal or slow, showing that he was asleep. It was definitely slowed down to the point that it proved deep sleep, but he didn't want to be too sure. He struggled with his thoughts for a moment, took a deep breath and tested.  
"Hey." The whisper was so soft that he wasn't sure he actually said it. After no response, he tried again.  
"Hey!" Harsher, louder whisper this time. He was sure that if the figure was awake, it would respond somehow, but he waited and it did not.  
  
His thoughts were random, coming and going, with no relation to one another. The songs created an annoying buzz in the back of his head that made him want to clamp the pillow over his ears, but he knew that wouldn't help anything.  
_I can't see the thief that lives inside of your head… this bed is too comfortable to keep me from sleep. 'Cause I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo… I don't know why he likes that song at all. How thin is that wall? His skin is like moonlight._  
Eyes followed the figure again.  
_ Such a body._  
A finger twitched. He lifted his left hand slightly from the bed, reaching out to something. It certainly seemed farther than it was, because his hand was now resting in the dip of waist that his eyes had traced several times. He had stopped caring about anything but that fact that he wanted sleep, and blank eyes stared into nothing. The hand rested lightly on the soft fabric of the robe, moved slowly up the thin torso and returned to the downward slope of waist. He watched the hand curiously. Was it his? Was this a dream, and had he finally conquered sleeplessness? His breath was soft on the moonlight neck, but wasn't he a foot away? _Objects are closer than they appear._ He watched the hand as it crept slowly up and over those hips, which were now making him stare rather than sneer. It could barely reach the hem of the robe, so instead pulled it up into more clustered wrinkles and stroked the soft, moonlight skin beneath. A noise from the figure. Of course it was asleep. Slate-colored, soft, moonlight hair touched his nose. But how was that, since it was so far away? The hand moved to the line where the two moonlight limbs met, followed it up to the wrinkled lavender fabric and over the mound where the back began. He watched it return to the broad hips and rest. Slate feather hair was on his lips, it smelled like night. The hand moved over the hips this time, and out of his sight. It was traveling in a direction that even in his sleeplessness he knew it should not go. He saw the hand, even though he could not see it, fingers spread and wrist bent, stroking deliciously. He heard his breath; the moonlight hair was on his lips again, he tasted it. The hand moved upwards again and finally found its resting place, palm softly on the moonlight chest, fingers slightly inside the soft robe. The feather hair ticked his eyelids. They were closed.  
  
The digital clock later flickered to read 4:00. Breath was the only sound that could be heard, but soon followed by a sleepy noise as a moonlight figure turned to face the opposite way. His arm still lay across the other, the moonlight hair mingling with his own. Yuki's legs were Kyou's legs were Yuki's legs, everything was tangled. For now, he had found 'comfortable.'  
But the morning would come.  
  
Tohru's eyes slowly opened, focused, and beheld the blonde boy in front of her, staring sleepily forward. She smiled and whispered "Good morning." Momiji smiled back and replied the same, and the girl yawned and lifted herself slowly to her elbows.  
"I hope Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun slept well," she said with a smile. Seconds after, a voice shattered the morning peacefulness.  
"Aa—What the—GET OFF, you damn mouse!!" came the cry from the other side of the wall. Momiji giggled. "Spoke too soon."  
"Don't yell so loud in the morning!" came Yuki's irritated reply. Tohru could imagine him clutching either side of his head.  
"Then YOU don't sleep all over me!"  
"Apparently it was YOU who slept all over me, because I'm still in the same place and you rolled all over my side, bakaneko!"  
"Gah! That's disgusting! And fix your robe, you're practically naked, you little man whore!"  
WHUMP.  
"Goddamnsonovabitch waking me up like this…" Yuki's grumbling trailed off; Kyou seemed to be unconscious. The morning continued just like any other.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
The following song I heard randomly one night and realized that it would be a great Kyou song, or for any member of the Juunishi (the angsty ones at least). Yeah there are gobs of better Radiohead songs out there, but this _was_ the one that inspired the fic (to a point) so I feel obligated to put it in here. I haven't settled on the most suitable song for Yuki and Kyou.  
  
Radiohead - Creep  
  
When you were here before,   
couldn't look you in the eye.   
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry.   
You float like a feather,  
in a beautiful world   
I wish I was special,   
you're so fucking special.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.   
  
I don't care if it hurts,   
I want to have control.   
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice,  
when I'm not around.   
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?.  
I don't belong here  
  
She's running out the door,   
she's running,   
she run, run, run, run, run.  
  
Whatever makes you happy,  
whatever you want.   
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special,  
  
but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here.  
  
  
  
**Author's ending notey fingy:** COOKIES GALORE TO WHOEVER CAN NAME THE OTHER SONG THAT WAS PLUGGED!!! :D  
How did you like it? I plan to do more YukiKyou because it is SO much fun. Plus, it makes you think. They're enemies, so you need to devise a reasonable, realistic reason (rrrr!) for them to get it on. You can't just have them whisper sweet nothings by candlelight and make sweet love all night long. :D Although that would be cool, enemy pairings are a lot of fun.  
I have a lot of storylines in mind - some long, some short and random - that I'd like to write when I get the time. Stay tuned! 


End file.
